warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pokeballmachine/MythClan
fanclan contest don't ask why i use crimson so much for the bottom border i love crimson huge wip and is probably THE most violent of the fanclans notes: -more SORROWFANG -also more FLAMETELLER -add things that will make the reader not want flamestriker as their dad cough cough ''you'll NEVER want flamestriker as your dad -make some shadow-magic cats that are not evil ''(looking at shadowhunter and ravenwing) MYTHCLAN Belongs to Pokeballmachine; for the Clan contest. Background found on Pinterest. StarClan and the other Clans do not accept MythClan as an actual Clan on their terms, though MythClan does not believe in them as well. Warning: Contains themes of violence, including execution, some minor sexual themes such as incest, and mentions of abuse. If you are sensitive to those topics, then please click away and do not read. CREATION RULES *You do not have to ask to join MythClan. *You are allowed one cat with elemental-magic powers per element. However, elemental magic abilities are rare in MythClan, so please use the character wisely and make them good! (example: you can make one character for all the elements without permission, but if you would like to make a second Wind-magic cat, for example, then you have to get permission from Pokeball.) *Leaders and deputies require permission before they get a page. *Your character must follow wiki-rules. *Try not to make ripoffs of canon characters or make them share other traits similar to Clans/characters; it'll make them more interesting. *You are allowed one Phoenix-Winged cat per rank. More require permission. *You are allowed one Dragon-Winged cat per rank. More require permission. *You are allowed one Pegasus-Winged cat per rank. More require permission. Note: What I mean by the three above are that you can make one Pegasus-Winged/Dragon-Winged/Phoenix-Winged cat for every rank. You can make an apprentice Pegasus-Winged cat and then a warrior Pegasus-Winged cat. However, if you want to create another Pegasus-Winged warrior or promote your Pegasus-Winged apprentice to a warrior, then you must obtain permission! *Read the Myth Code (or really, the entire page) before creating your character! The cats in MythClan do not believe in StarClan and will refuse to bow to them, though they are tolerant of cats who believe in StarClan (such as cats that left their previous Clan that believed in StarClan to join MythClan), but they will not accept any cat that tries to make them believe in StarClan and will execute them! *Before creating a character with magic, read the section "Magic in MythClan" before creating your page to get a better understanding. *Cats with no abilities are free to create. *Send me the link to your pages so I can add them to the allegiances. ALLEGIANCES You do not need to ask to join MythClan.Key�� = High Ranking cat �� = Pegasus-Winged cat �� = Dragon-Winged cat �� = Phoenix-Winged cat † = Deceased ��️ = Wind-magic cat �� = Fire-magic cat �� = Water-magic cat �� = Ice-magic cat �� = Light-magic cat �� = Shadow-magic cat ⚡ = Thunder-magic cat This list will expand in the future. Clan Founder: Mythstar. ����† Current Leader: Lightningstar. (Pokeballmachine) ��⚡�� Named after Zeus. Current Deputy: Warclaw. (Pokeballmachine) ���� Named after Ares. (deputy after the events of ''To the End of Time) Current Reigning Medicine Cat: Sorrowtear - lavender she-cat with blue eyes. (Pokeballmachine) ������ ''Named after Deirdre of the Sorrows. Current Warriors Snakefang - blue tom with blue eyes, lover of Sorrowtear. (apprentice: Russetpaw) Named after Sigurd/Siegfried. † (after the events of ''Almost Free To Live) Flamestriker - red tom with ginger eyes. Older half brother of Sorrowtear. Known for being violent and joining evil forces. Minor antagonist of Almost Free to Live and main antagonist in Born From Lore. Feared since he is able to summon the powerful Burning Fire Dragon, but very little know that he is working with Ravenwing to summon the feared Dark Shadow God. (Pokeballmachine) ����† (after the events of Born From Lore) Flamewhisker - ginger tom with amber eyes. ���� Smokeears - gray tom with jet black eyes. �� Stormclaw - storm-gray tom with black eyes. ⚡�� Sunnylight - blonde she-cat with brown eyes. �� Sunleaf - yellow she-cat with black eyes. �� Shadowphoenix - tortoiseshell she-cat that is entirely black and orange, with dark orange tabby stripes that are only visible on the orange parts of her coat. Her eyes are the same color as her phoenix wings, a fiery orange. ���� (Owned by Moon) Snowberry - description tba (Owned by Moonwing) Chillyfall - description tba (owned by Moonwing) �� Leopardfrost - pale gray tom with short neat fur, a white tail tip, paws and underbelly, and ice blue eyes. He has white mackerel tabby stripes and leopard-like rosettes on his back, and white, spiked dragon wings. ���� (owned by Moon) Crusadekit - blue tom with blue eyes; kit of Sorrowtear and Snakefang. Known and honored for his efforts. Protagonist of Born From Lore and was born during the events of Almost Free to Live. (Owned by Pokeballmachine.) Lightdweller - tba. (Owned by Pokeballmachine.) ���� Shadowhunter - tba. (Owned by Pokeballmachine.) �� (artificial) �� Flamearch - tba. (Owned by Pokeballmachine.) adding more later '''Current Apprentices Russetpaw - brown she-cat with brown eyes. (mentor: Snakefang) Twistedpaw - ginger tom with amber eyes and a twisted paw. (mentor: Sunnylight) Owlpaw - light brown she-cat with blue eyes. (mentor: Flamewhisker) ��️ More unnamed. Current Queens Sunstripe - yellow and black she-cat with blue eyes. Daisytail - white she-cat with yellow eyes. Halfdream - half white and half black she-cat with brown eyes. Current Kits tba Current Medicine Cats Different from the ruling Medicine Cat. See more in the Herbs section in Prey. Ruling Medicine cat: Sorrowtear. Petalback - description tba. Mapleflight - description tba. Brownnose - description tba. Driftshine - description tba. Known Executed Deceased Members Waspflame - description tba (owned by Timber) MAGIC IN MYTHCLAN Magic is a rare, but possible, occurrence in cats that live in MythClan. Kits that were born in MythClan and at both parents have MythClan blood are the only kits that have a chance of manifesting magic. Magic is not genetic, though if one of the parents has any type of magic, the chances of their kit having magic goes up by five percent. If both parents have any type of magic, then the chances of their kit having magic goes up by ten percent. At default, if both parents have MythClan blood (meaning that they were born in MythClan, and so were their kin and ancestors and have very little to no blood of any other Clan) and the kit was born in MythClan, then the chances of the kit having a magic ability is 0.5 percent. If both parents are of MythClan blood and one parent has magic, then the chances of the kit having magic abilities are 5.5 percent. If both parents are of MythClan blood and both parents have magic, then the chances of the kit having any magic ability is 15.5 percent. If a kit is born with magic, then an aura will then surround them, usually 15 minutes after birth. The color of the aura depends on the type of magic they were born with. If the kit was lucky enough to be born with magic, then the magic type that they get is random. For example, it doesn't mean that if a kit that is born with thunder magic is born to two cats that both have thunder magic, it is a coincidence and is not inherited. NOTE: No more than one kit in a litter can have magic. If a litter is born, only one cat in that litter is able to have magic. The kit that is chosen is random, though the most common kit born in a litter that gets magic abilities is usually the firstborn, though it has been known that sometimes the second or third born might get the magic ability instead. Aura colors and their meanings If a kit is born with any of these colored auras, then that means that they have a magic ability. Red = Fire-magic Blue = Water-magic Electric blue = Thunder-magic Yellow = Light-magic Black = Shadow-magic Green = Wind-magic Periwinkle = Ice-magic WINGED CATS Some cats in MythClan are winged, though not all. The three known types of winged cats are Pegasus-Winged, Dragon-Winged, and Phoenix-Winged cats. These abilities are genetic and two parents that are non-winged cats can not have winged offspring. If two cats with different wing types breed, then the offspring will have one ability and can not have both or a combination of the two, and that ability is random. If a winged cat breeds with a non-winged cat, then there is a 25 percent chance for one of their offspring to have the winged-cat's wing type. It is possible for winged cats' offspring to have no wings at all, though it is rare. Cats that are winged have special abilties. All of them are able to fly. However, Pegasus-Winged cats are the fastest, having their wings be pegasus feathers, while Dragon-Winged cats are the most deadly with spikes on the end of their wings respectively and Phoenix-Winged cats being able to sustain and not be injured by fire, while their wings can be put on fire by their request, though it is very hard to do so and kits and apprentices have weak fire, while adults have more powerful fire. about winged-cats: tba MYTH CODE The Myth Code is the warrior code of MythClan, as they do not believe in StarClan. Every cat in the Clan is expected to follow the Myth Code. 1) StarClan is not a Clan. The ancestors and deceased kin are our hope and future; not some random spirit cats that say come to us. 2) Medicine cats can have a mate and kits if they are able to handle it. There can only be five medicine cats in the Clan, including the ruling medicine cat. 3) The so-called "warrior code" isn't a thing we follow. The Myth Code is what we follow. 4) We do not believe in StarClan. We, instead, believe in the auroras and blessings of the magic cats and cats with special abilities born to us as a blessing from the heavens. 5) All kits born with magic should have a name based off of their magic-type, such as a kit with Ice-magic having a name related to ice. 6) Defend MythClan with your life. It's what you were trained to do. 7) We are tolerant of other Clans, including StarClan believers. However, any cat trying to force any MythClan cat will be publicly executed. 8) No cat of MythClan blood shall believe in StarClan. If caught, they will be publicly executed no matter their rank. The only exeption is if they decided to have a permanent residence in MythClan instead of a different Clan that believed in StarClan, though they must be forced to forget their StarClan beliefs at all costs or else they will be publicly executed. 9) Magic and winged cats should not let their power spiral out of control and do their best to keep it safe for everyone. 10) Magic cats can only use their magic powers on the battlefield or in training and never in camp against other MythClan cats. 11) Friendships with cats from other Clans is allowed, but be prepared to fight them in the future if war comes between the friend's Clan and our Clan. Stay loyal to MythClan at all costs. 12) Stay in MythClan territory. Leaving without permission from the supreme leader of MythClan is not allowed. Same with entering. You must have permission from the supreme leader of MythClan to enter MythClan if you are not MythClan-born. Staying in MythClan as your permanent residence must also require the leader's permission. 13) The Clan is meant to be strict. Get used to it. Not getting used to it will result in your failures. 14) There is only one ruling medicine cat. There can be multiple, but they are all treated as apprentices and regular cats. All cats first go to the ruling medicine cat, then the other lower-ranking medicine cats if the current ruling medicine cat is unable to help them. 15) Public executions should be shown in a way to educate cats of the Clan not to do the wrong thing instead of to frighten them. 16) Learn from the myths of the Akarui and follow what they did for the good to make yourself a better cat. TERRITORY MythClan streches beyond ThunderClan and SkyClan to a fantasy-like forest covered in dark vines to protect MythClan from invaders (similar to the dark vines that Maleficent made in Sleeping Beauty to fight against Phillip), and if a Clan would like to invade MythClan they would have to cut down the vines, which takes a lot of work since the vines get more powerful over time. MythClan is surrounded by trees and other wildlife. It is really hard for animals that live in the outside, such as deer and elk, to get in, making deer and elk a rare prey for MythClan. Other animals usually sneak in by holes or broken areas. When an animal sneaks in, not only do they get rare prey tonight, but it also alerts them that their defense is starting to break, where they send Nature-magic cats to fix it since cats with nature magic have the ability to make plants grow. With the trees surrounding them, it makes it similar to ShadowClan territory as well as animals that live in trees, such as birds, being common as well as leaves and plants being a main focus. SIGNIFICANT MEMBERS Mythstar - 'First leader of MythClan who was a former ShadowClan cat, Mythteller, who did not believe in StarClan and wanted to create a Clan where cats against StarClan could be safe from the other Clans. ''Protagonist of Mythteller's Vengeance. '''Flamestar - Second leader of MythClan who was Mythstar's deputy before he became leader. His warrior name, Flamefang, is well known. Protagonist of Flames of Hell. Lightningstar - 'Current and seventeenth MythClan leader who is a direct descendant of Mythstar. ''Protagonist of Thunder's Rage. 'Crusadefang '- Son of Snakefang and Sorrowtear known for his legendary efforts to slay the Dark Shadow God and freeze him in time. Had the opportunity to become leader by Lightningstar since Lightningstar felt like Crusadefang deserved the title more than him. Crusadefang refused the leader and deputy position and wanted to stay as a warrior. From his mother's lineage, he is the grandson of Bloodclaw and the great-grandson of Weaselstar. Protagonist of Born From Lore. '''Waterclaw - the first Water-magic cat in the Clan after a mutation of his magic ability genes. Nicknamed "The Water Lord". Protagonist of Magic's Backfire. Timestar - Third leader of MythClan who was formerly Flamestar's deputy with the name Timestopper. Myths say that he was born with an ability to predict time, but the power got weaker over time until he became leader, where the gods thought he didn't need the time powers and just the nine lives so he could focus on living instead of standing around trying to predict the future. The myth that he could predict the future was false, as after his death medicine cats examined his skull to find the following words carved with magic: HE WAS NEVER POWERFUL. MythClan believes it was the work of the evil gods, or the Jashin in MythClan culture, who carved it in to his skull, while some disagree and think it was the gods telling the truth. To this day, nobody still knows the truth. Unnamed 4th-15th leaders. Weaselstar '- Father of Bloodclaw and grandfather Sorrowtear (via her father) as well as the 16th leader of MythClan. Devastated after the death of his son, Bloodclaw, where he was tricked to think that the one responsible was Cassowaryclaw, Snakefang's father, where he put the blame on Snakefang still after Cassowaryclaw was assasinated, but not much on the blame since he thought he trusted Cassowaryclaw and Snakefang and never thought they would betray him. He was murdered by Flamestriker when he attempted to take over MythClan. '''Shadowhunter '- Son of Sorrowtear and Flamestriker who was concieved after Flamestriker r**ed Sorrowtear after she refused to have kits with him. Ravenwing, with the consent of Flamestar (Flamestriker), decided to give him artifical Shadow-magic since his father was disappointed that his twin sister, Lightdweller, had Light-magic and the magic itself and Flamestriker wanted the male to have magic, where he became possessed and insane. He was eventually killed by his half-brother, Crusadefang, with the help of Lightdweller since he attempted and was successful to summon the Dark Shadow God. '''Snakefang - Son of Cassowaryclaw and the husband to Sorrowtear as well as the father of Crusadefang. Great in battle and honored for his achievements in striving to make sure MythClan was in peace. He was murdered by Flamestriker when he used powerful Fire-magic after Flamestriker captured Sorrowtear and Crusadekit, making Sorrowtear amnesiac so she wouldn't remember Snakefang and tortured Crusadekit. Sorrowtear - The daughter of Prince Bloodclaw and Pathfinder who was born from an affair between the two, where Pathfinder died giving birth. Prophecied to bring disaster to MythClan, she was raised by her foster mother Ashenbelly, who was also her mentor. She fell in love with Snakefang and was married to him, having one kit, Crusadekit, but was brainwashed by her half-brother, Flamestriker, to forget about him and thinking that the "torture" Crusadekit was getting was okay and it was training. After Snakefang was murdered by Flamestriker, Flamestriker took over MythClan, becoming Flamestar. When Sorrowtear refused to have kits with him, Flamestar r**ed her to have two twin kits, Lightkit, who had Light-magic, and Shadowkit. Shadowkit, as Shadowhunter, later became possessed by artificial Shadow-magic given to him by Ravenwing and was eventually killed by Lightdweller and Crusadefang. After the MythClan war, she decided she did not find a passion in fighting anymore and became the ruling medicine cat of the Clan due to her experiences when traveling with Snakefang and assisting as a healer. Honored for giving birth to the two of some of the most honored cats in MythClan history. Lightdweller - Daughter of Sorrowtear and Flamestriker and the twin sister of Shadowhunter as well as the half-sister of Crusadefang. She trained her magic so powerful that she was able to answer the Light Spinner Goddess, which she used in Born From Lore against the Dark Shadow God when Lightdweller, Crusadefang, and their army were combating Shadowhunter and his army. Honored for her efforts and abilities. PREY Common Prey-Squirrels -Birds -Lizards -Possums -Kinkajous (totally not wings of fire) Rare Prey -Elk -Deer -Antelope Herbs -Leaves -Ferns -Plants Herbs can be caught by members of the Clan, such as apprentices and warriors, but herbs are to be used under the current medicine cat or apprentice and other medicine cats, though only the current ruling medicine cat can use them in ways considered dangerous for normal cats. CULTURE While most Clans believe in StarClan and are considered an actual "Clan", MythClan instead believes the same thing, but without the spirits of deceased cats being part of one Clan, and not believing there's another Clan out there for all of the deceased cats. The reason why MythClan does not believe in StarClan is the tricks that were played on Mythteller (Mythstar) were about StarClan, and after awhile she forced herself to not believe in StarClan anymore as well as the "joy it might bring to cats and their Clans". Instead, when Mythteller became Mythstar and founded her own Clan, she united loners and other cats who did not believe in StarClan and created the Myth Code (see previous sections) with the rules the cats should follow by. Loners were accepted in; same with rogues as long as they knew that the rogue cats joining in opposed no threat. They are tolerant of cats who decide to have a permanent residence in MythClan, but warriors are sent to educate them about the Myth Code and to force them out of their beliefs in StarClan if they believe in StarClan. Transferring from one Clan to MythClan requires permission from the Clan leader, in which in MythClan is called the "supreme leader of MythClan". The current leader is Lightningstar, a cat with thunder magic known to send down bolts of lightning on other cats when he's angry who is also a direct descedant of Mythstar. Unlike the warrior code, MythClan allows medicine cats to have a mate and kits, but only if they are able to handle everything that they must do, both kit-raising wise and medicine wise. There can be multiple cats in MythClan who have the medicine cat role, but one is known as the "ruling medicine cat". Cats go to the ruling medicine cat first to help, but if the ruling medicine cat needs assistance or is unable to help them, then the other medicine cats are asked to help. The current ruling medicine cat is Sorrowtear, who her mate is Snakefang and her kit is Crusadekit, who later becomes Crusadefang during the events of Born From Lore. The Clan also has lords and ladies and princes and princesses. Lords and ladies control maintaining peace around the Clan as well as the prince and princesses. The prince and princesses do not always become leaders after the death of the parent leader, but if there is no deputy or the deputy dies along with the leader, the next leader will be the eldest prince or princess. Females are more favored as leaders over males. Some lords and ladies are known for having many lovers, so lords and ladies often have a lot of children, most of them are all half siblings to each other. An example is with the deceased Lord Clawfang, with one of his lovers being Pathguider, which resulted in the birth of Flamekit. A few moons later Pathguider hung out and had an affair with Prince Bloodclaw, which resulted in the birth of Sorrowkit, making Sorrowtear, Crusadefang, Lightdweller, and Shadowhunter rightfully part of the royal MythClan leader lineage at the time before the family was overthrown by Flamestriker, where he was later overthrown by Lightningcloud, where Lightningcloud became the next leader, Lightninstar, after Flamestriker (Flamestar)'s attempts to revive the Dark Shadow God, a dragon known for attacking MythClan in its ancient history. MythClan has a couple gods, but they do not have names and are referred to elementally and have no actual names. The gods' names are Ancients names that end in God or Goddess depending on their gender. Their gods are powerful dragons, as Mythstar believed that dragons were out there somewhere, that were believed to be able to control elements. The gods are separated in to two categories: the Akarui, meaning "bright", and Jashin, meaning "evil god". List of Gods �� = 'Akarui. ⚫ = Jashin. -Light Spinner Goddess �� -Dark Shadow God ⚫ -Burning Fire Dragon ⚫ -Electric Cloud God '�� -Fast Wind God ��''' '-'''Freezing Ice Goddess '�� -Sea Abyss God ⚫ Total numbers: Half of the gods are Akarui and the other half are Jashin. HISTORY see also: MythClan Lore. MythClan Lore has stories that are a more in-depth explanation, but this section summarizes them in gigantic paragraphs. The founder of MythClan, Mythstar, was formerly a ShadowClan cat under the name Mythteller, who was a pessimist known for having absurd beliefs that the Clans would not approve of. One of the beliefs that Mythteller had was that StarClan didn't exist and that there was no "cat heaven". This lead Mythteller into rage, where she eventually decided to calm down. The cats of ShadowClan, being the clowns they are, decided to pull pranks on her to try and force her beliefs to be the beliefs of StarClan and the warrior code. Mythteller was not satisfied and escaped ShadowClan along with her friends, who did not believe in StarClan, to begin their own Clan. Her closest friend, a tom named Flamefang, then became deputy as well as her mate at the same time while Mythteller then became Mythstar. Her other friends remain unknown, as the last pieces of evidence left were burned after ShadowClan attacked a few years after Mythstar began her Clan and the word was spread to other Clans, causing the loathe that the Clan has of ShadowClan. It is said that Mythstar's descendants have a mark on their paws that appear when they are apprentice age, but it has been known to be able to fail. It was lost to history how the mark appeared due to the attack by ShadowClan, where they destroyed all pieces of evidence, but it is believed that it was the work of magic that was spread by magic cats in the Clan after Mythstar bestowed magic to the Clan. Ever since, the descendants of Mythstar are always marked, but if it fails they accept them as a regular cat that was not related to Mythstar until after they discovered that Lightningcloud was actually a descendant of Mythstar even though he had no mark. The most academic cats of MythClan are still searching for the answer. A tale told by elders and warriors that kits find entertaining, but gross at the love parts, is The Princess and the Knight, which told the story about MythClan's ruling medicine cat, Sorrowtear, and her story about her and the deceased Snakefang. The title refers to a story that Sorrowtear loved as a kit, called Chivalry Turning to Love, that she still tells today, with her kits Crusadefang and Lightdweller also telling the story, while her other son Shadowhunter is deceased. Chivalry Turning to Love is a fictional MythClan story of a Clan princess, Tatteredlight, and a Clan lord, Ambersting, where the leader of the Clan, Ebonystar, is planning to marry off his daughter to a noble tom. However, an evil Shadow-magic sorcerer who claims to be called Raven's Wing appears, claiming he'll destroy MythClan if he did not marry the princess. Worried, Ebonystar sets up the wedding between Raven's Wing and Tatteredlight, though he was worried if Raven's Wing was part of a different Clan or Tribe and if magic was accidentally spread over. When the wedding happened, a Clan lord rushed in, slaying Raven's Wing with the tip of his sharp claws. Ebonystar then identifies the lord as Ambersting, and finds out that the reason Ambersting was late to the wedding unlike other MythClan lords was that he was preparing to rescue Tatteredlight instead. Falling in love, Tatteredlight requests to marry Ambersting instead. Ebonystar agreed and Tatteredlight and Ambersting were married and lived a happily ever after. It was all a fictional story, but it fascinated Sorrowtear and many other Clan members, certainly kits. The Princess and the Knight is a very similar story to Chivalry Turning to Love, ''but ''The Princess and the Knight is a true story that revolves around the romance of Snakefang and Sorrowtear. It explains that they first met in a small area of the MythClan villages, where eventually Snakefang finds out Sorrowtear was part of a prophecy that would bring disaster to the world, and marrying and having kits with her would lead to destruction and chaos. Snakefang did not accept the prophecy, as the two were in love, and married and had one kit, Crusadekit, before Snakefang had to fight off to do his duties as a lord. Flamestriker then eventually caught up to Snakefang and Sorrowtear when he worked for ancient returning evil Shadow-magic cat Ravenwing, which was surprisingly the same evil Shadow-magic cat in Chivalry Turning to Love, ''except it was an Ancients name in the story. Flamestriker co-operated with him since he supported the Burning Fire Dragon and the Dark Shadow God, same with Ravenwing, and the two, along with their armies, attempted to revive the two dragons to bring havoc and a "new era" to MythClan where they would bow to the evil dragons and destroy all other Clans to make them superior. Eventually Flamestriker and Ravenwing worked together to capture Sorrowtear and Crusadekit, brainwashing Sorrowtear to forget about Snakefang. Snakefang then learns that Sorrowtear and Crusadekit were captured by mysterious cats of unknown identity after his duty and rushes off to find them. Eventually finding Sorrowtear, Snakefang learns that Sorrowtear was brainwashed to forget about Snakefang and Crusadekit was being tortured, which part of Sorrowtear's torture was that even though Crusadekit was her son, that he was actually going through some training and not abuse. Enraged, Snakefang duels with Flamestriker, only for Flamestriker to embrace the powers of fire magic combined with dragon wings. Snakefang then learns that the leader, Weaselstar, was assasinated by Ravenwing and that Cassowaryclaw, Snakefang's father, was blamed on the assassination of Prince Bloodclaw, where Cassowaryclaw was murdered as well. Knowing that the leader of his Clan, the prince of his Clan, and his father were dead, Snakefang fought as hard as he could for their glory. Before Flamestriker struck his magic against Snakefang to kill him, he told Snakefang these exact words. ''"Sorrowtear was actually related to the MythClan royalty because of her father. Surprising, right? Actually, not anymore. No, actually, yes. I've overthrown the MythClan family that rules, or ruled. I'm now Flamestar, taking over the name of one of our legendary leaders in the history of the Clan, so people will bow to me. That is, if they're easily fooled. Sorrowtear's my mate that I shall take, while you burn in hellfire." Flamestar, with the combined power of his dragon wings and fire magic, then burned Snakefang alive and reduced his ashes to dust. Snakefang was dead. '''''work in progress Category:Blog posts